Tripping is useful sometimes!
by C4ttY24
Summary: (For Soccer-Geek's contest!) -Lettuce always was a clumsy girl but one day, it seems like her clumsy-ness actually is on her side!- Pairing is Lettuce x Kisshu! ENJOY!


_**This one is for Soccer-Geek's contest! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**I own nothing!**_

* * *

**Summary:**  
**Lettuce always was a clumsy girl but one day,**  
**it seems like her clumsy-ness actually is on her side!**

* * *

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

**Tripping is useful sometimes!**

Lettuce was having a hard time at the Café. She just couldn't help but break a dish per hour. Why was she so clumsy? The green-haired girl looked up from cleaning the mess she did to find Ichigo skipping over to a couple.

A tray full of cakes and drinks was in her hand as she stopped by the table, setting down two plates with cheesecake on them in front of the couple. The red-head said a quick _'Enjoy your deserts!'_ before skipping over to the next table, doing this all without tripping over her own feet or letting the tray slip out of her hands.

Lettuce sighed, her eyes locking with the broken dish in front of her. Why couldn't she be like Ichigo? Was it really that hard for her to _not_ break anything for at least one day? The green-head finished cleaning her mess and stood up, carrying the broken pieces to the trashcan and throwing them in. She turned back and watched Ichigo literally fly over the whole place, welcoming customers, taking their orders and bringing them their orders.

The green-head sighed sadly before she went to the kitchen to get the plates with cakes on them which were waiting for her to return. She picked the plates up and rushed out from the kitchen, already hearing how the customers called after their orders. She looked at the table she had to serve and frowned in apology as she jogged up the table, regretting her choice right away as she slipped on the wet tiles.

The plates went flying while Lettuce fell to the ground almost in slow-motion. The others looked at her at the sound of plates breaking. Lettuce was on her bottom, covered in cake while she looked at the mess she made again. The couple at the table looked at her concerned, offering to help her up but Lettuce declined, quickly scrambling to her feet and bowing.

"G-Gomenasai! I will bring you another plate with cake!" Lettuce apologized as she bowed continuously at the couple, who just stared at her, telling her that everything is alright and they weren't upset.

The green-head still felt sorry as she knelt down to clean up her mess. Ichigo walked up to her, crutching down next to her friend and placing a hand on her shoulder. Lettuce looked up, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes as her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"It's okay, Lettuce! I will clean this! You should go home and get some rest! You seemed stressed the whole day!" Ichigo said gently as she smiled reassuringly at her friend. Lettuce always broke dishes and made a mess but the green-head would stand right up and continue working but even Mint, if you can say so, realized that their green-haired friend seemed upset and stressed. A break would do her some good now.

Lettuce slowly nodded and stood up, bowing in apology to her friend before running to the locker-room. Inside, the green-head quickly changed from her dirty waiter-outfit into her school-uniform, seeing how she had to come to work right after school had ended. Wiping her eyes, the green-head exited the locker-room and jogged to the Café-doors, bag in her hand as she winked good-bye to her friends.

As soon as she left the Café and got out of view to the waiting row of people, who were standing in front of the Café, the green-head felt tears well up in her blue-eyes. Why couldn't she do anything right? Why couldn't she be like Ichigo? Why couldn't she just be more careful? Was it really that hard to see where you were going? How it seems, it was quite impossible to her. She would trip even if she looked where she was walking.

"Watch out!" A boy called as he raced up towards Lettuce. The green-head's eyes widened as the boy passed her, causing her to lose her footing as he had pushed her slightly to the side. She heard the boy call a quick _'Gome ne!'_ before she felt herself falling backwards into the bushes she was walking by. Expecting to feel the hard impact, Lettuce squeezed her eyes shut, gasping slightly as she felt the world around her spin for a moment.

There was the sound of someone letting out their breath sharply as Lettuce felt herself fall onto something warm and soft. She kept her eyes shut, her heart beating again as she felt herself coming to a stop. Her heart raced for a moment before it slowly slowed down. The green-head fluttered her eyes open, seeing the sun shining down on her through the leaves of a tree, which seemed to be right next to her. She started at the leaves for a moment, watching them sway in the breeze.

All of a sudden, she remembered that her fall had not ended with a hard impact and she quickly looked to the side, expecting to see something like a bush having stopped her fall but what she saw made her body freeze up. Slowly but surely, her face turned wholly red, her blue eyes widening slightly at seeing on what, or who, she landed on.

Kisshu stared back at her, his face a mix of surprise, shock, confusion and curiosity at seeing the sudden change of colour in her face. But then he frowned, swearing that he had seen this girl before. As if a little man had pushed a button, his mind clicked and he recognized the girl laying on him as the green mew. His eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Lettuce on the other side felt like her head would explode any moment. Her face felt hot and even though her senses came back, she couldn't move her body away from her enemy. She felt the warmth spread from his stomach to her neck and head and she just felt so comfortable but a part of her mind told her that this was wrong and she should jump up and run away. But seeing the alien so confused and curious at this moment just caught her own curiosity.

He always seemed so playful with that smirk plastered to his face when they fight, his eyes sparkling with mischief and joy at seeing them fight against his Chimeras. But seeing him like this, totally surprised and confused, was something which took her breath away. His eyes bore into hers, sparkling with curiosity and confusion which made him look like an innocent child. It was strange to see him like this.

"Anou …" Kisshu said softly, his frown deepening before he tilted his head slightly. Lettuce blushed even deeper for a moment, realising three things in a split-second:

1.) She was lying on a _boy's_ stomach.

2.) That boy was _Kisshu_.

3.) She was staring straight into his golden eyes.

The green-haired girl squeaked and sat up in a shot, her eyes fixed on the figure in front of her. Kisshu blinked, his ears perking up a bit at her sudden move. He looked so adorable right now. Lettuce's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, turning around to run away but Kisshu caught her wrist and pulled her back down.

The blue-eyed girl looked at the boy to find him smiling sweetly at her, his eyes closed as she could see his pointy fangs. Lettuce stared at his face for a moment, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she pulled her free hand to her chest. Kisshu sat up into a better position before looking at her.

"Don't run away from me." He said, his brows slightly furrowing as he stared at her face. Her blush deepened as she looked at her lap, seeing how she was kneeling beside Kisshu. She fidgeted with the little bow on her shirt, getting nervous with each passing second.

"I-I d-didn't run a-away from y-you …" She stuttered in a whisper, her voice slightly higher than usual. There was a moment of silence before she heard Kisshu chuckling, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he tucked her closer to him. Lettuce squeaked and blushed a dark-red colour as she found herself pushed up against Kisshu's side, her free hand resting on his chest.

"You know, it was quite comfortable with you lying on my stomach." Kisshu said, smiling down at her and laughing slightly as she blushed even deeper, putting every red rose to shame. Kisshu pulled her even closer, making the poor girl go numb in his arms as the blush increased, if that was even possible.

"Don't be so tense! I'm not going to hurt you and I don't bite cute girls!" Kisshu teased making Lettuce gulp as her face felt extremely hot. You would think that not even a bag of ice would cool her face off. The green-haired girl looked up from having buried her face into Kisshu chest to find the alien-boy almost falling asleep. He started humming softly which caused his chest to vibrate lightly. It made the green-haired girl tired but her mind told her to get out of there as fast as possible only to have her heart tell her to stay with this passionate guy.

Her eyes lidded, sleep taking over her mind and slowly making her limbs numb as she listened to Kisshu's humming. It calmed her down and she felt her worries leave her. But a movement caught her eyes and she quickly opened them to find Kisshu leaning in closer to her. She blushed slightly, her eyes fixed on his lips as he moved closer.

"You smell really nice." Kisshu whispered into her ear after Lettuce had closed her eyes. She opened them to find Kisshu sniffing lightly at her hair. The green-haired girl couldn't hold back her giggles as she felt Kisshu's breath tickle her ear but as soon as the sound escaped her lips, she clapped a hand over her mouth, blushing madly as Kisshu pulled back, grinning down at her. He laughed at her reaction.

"Don't cover your mouth just because of a noise! To be honest, I really liked that sound!" Kisshu said as he took Lettuce's hand away from her mouth. To Lettuce's utter shock and to Kisshu's surprise, the amber-eyed alien pecked her on the lips, causing Lettuce to turn pink while Kisshu blushed slightly, his eyes widened a bit as he realized what he did. Lettuce looked at the boy in front of her, blinking twice before she realized something else:

1.) Kisshu had just _kissed_ her!

2.) She _liked_ it! _Oh my god!_

Then, as if the little doll which controlled her heart took over her mind, the green-head slowly leaned closer to the boy. Kisshu stared at her, his eyes surprised to find her leaning closer and, just to make the little voice in his head shut up, he leaned closer, closing his eyes just like Lettuce did.

"Don't tell me you found another one?!"

Lettuce and Kisshu quickly pulled away from each other, staring up into the tree to find Taruto sitting on a branch, looking down at his comrade in amusement and a bit of disgust. Taruto was glad that he interrupted, otherwise who knows what would have happened. He grimaced at that thought.

"Taruto, what do you want?" Kisshu asked a bit irritated that his little friend needed to show up at a time like this. Taruto stuck out his tongue towards his older comrade, annoyed by the tone Kisshu used. The young alien looked at Lettuce, who blushed at the attention. Taruto smirked.

"At least now you have a girlfriend who likes you, Kisshu!" Taruto laughed. Kisshu, who was by now standing, glared dangerously at his younger friend which caused the brunette to get nervous.

"Taruto!" The amber-eyed boy said as he clenched his fists in a warning manner. Taruto laughed nervously before rubbing his neck.

"I'm going to leave you two alone! But don't go too far, Kisshu!" Taruto teased before he teleported away. Lettuce squeaked at the comment as she jumped to her feet. Kisshu grumbled under his breath before he glanced at the blushing girl next to him. He smirked and put on his playful façade as he quickly stole a short kiss from the green-head, licking his lips as he floated into the air.

"I love cake, you know? Hopefully you will taste the same when we meet again!" Kisshu teased as he flashed a quick grin before teleporting away, leaving a dumbfounded Lettuce behind. She put her fingers to her lips and blushed as her eyes sparkled. She just had been kissed by a boy. By the enemy! Twice! What will the other mews think of her?!

But then again, Kisshu seemed different than usual. He seemed more relaxed and she was allowed to see him without his playful mask. She smiled slightly as she stepped back onto the pathway, her face flushed as she thought more and more about the green-haired alien. How could something like this happen? Her smile grew a bit and her heart raced for a moment as she re-played the whole scene in her mind.

She giggled lightly, looking up with joy sparkling in her sea-blue eyes. Picking up her bag from the ground, which she had dropped as the boy pushed her, she jogged back to the Café, new confidence burning within her chest. She would give her best from now on and if she would break another plate, she would just have to go on, telling herself that her clumsy-ness was a part of her which maybe wasn't as bad as she thought.

Kisshu watched from a tree and a smile came to his lips, his bangs swaying in rhythm with the leaves. He couldn't help but feel happy as he saw the girl jogging down the pathway, a shy and determined smile placed upon her lips. Maybe Taruto was right; maybe he could now have someone who likes him back. He smirked at that thought, crossing his arms over his chest while chuckling.

This was going to be interesting.

**THE END!**

* * *

**_To add some words to this story; I have no idea how I came on this idea!_**  
**_Maybe it had something to do with me having this great song being on replay!_**  
**_Haha, anyway, I think Kisshu seems a bit OOC in this story but to be honest,_**  
**_I think Kisshu has a mask on. He seems to change his character_**  
**_with each scene and I realized he is just putting up an act._**

**_Don't ask me why I think this! Actually, this pairing seems interesting to me._**  
**_Lettuce always was the shy one and Kisshu an open-hearted actor._**  
**_It's interesting to see such different people being together!_**  
**_Hope you enjoyed this one and that it is acceptable for the contest_**  
**_because I have no idea how such a contest works! xP Hopefully it is okay!_**

**_JA NE!_**


End file.
